


Night Time

by orphan_account



Series: Young Idiots !Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, young idiots !verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the first time, Dean was thankful Bobby lived fairly far out of town. The sky was almost always clear and perfect for stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ughh I don't know when this takes place with the time line - I just wanted fluffy stuff okay? okay
> 
> also there's probably typos and stuff I'm gonna try and edit it later but I don't have the time now... if you catch any let me know

“Where’re you going, all dressed up?” Dean laughed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He took one last sip of his coke. “You got a hot date or somethin’?”

Sam blushed as he adjusted his tie for the third time since entering the room, “Actually, I’m going to Jess’s house for dinner.”

“So it is a hot date!” Dean crowed, slapping his brother on the back as he crossed the room to throw his can in the recycling. Sam looked pained. “Hey it’s gonna be fine. Seriously, Sammy, they’ll love you.” Dean smirked, “And if they don’t, you always have Becky.”

He danced out of the way of Sam’s fist and the younger boy grumbled, “I never should have told you about that. You’re such a jerk.”

“At least I’m not a little bitch!” Dean sang before running to his room. Gentle he may be, Sam could still throw a hell of a punch.

His younger brother didn’t follow him but yelled up the stairs, “What are you going to do, Dean? You’ll be home alone.”

Dean stuck his head around the wall to look at Sam, “I’ll just call Cas.” A mischievous grin spread across his face, “Been a while since we had the place to ourselves.”

Sam made a face, “That’s disgusting. Don’t do anything on the couch. I sit there.”

“No promises.” Dean smirked again, before ducking away.

“Dean!” 

The only response was a cackle.

* * *

Cas showed up right before Sam left, only having time to say ‘good luck’ before Dean bounded down the stairs to kiss him and Sam practically flew out the door.

“You scared him away.” He murmured against Dean’s lips.

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair, “Please tell me you prefer this over geek talk.”

Cas’s voice was low as he answered, “Obviously.” He leaned back in to forcibly claim another kiss.

Eventually they ended up on the couch, Dean’s hands playing with the hem of Cas’s shirt. Fuck it. He though, Sammy doesn’t need to know.

But Cas’s hands stopped his. He pulled away and gave Dean what could only be described as A Stern Look, “Not now, Dean. Not here.”

Dean frowned, “Why not?”

“Just not now.” Cas moved Dean’s hands away from his hips, “I don’t want to go that far.”

“Okay.” Dean said after a moment. He wondered why Cas wasn’t in the mood, but he wasn’t going to push. If he didn’t want to, Dean would respect that. “Okay. But you’re gonna have to stop straddling me first.”

Cas blushed and slid off Dean’s lap, “My apologies.”

Dean pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, “It’s fine, angel. What do you want to do instead?”

“I was thinking we could go on the roof?” Cas looked at his feet, “The aurora borealis is supposed to be tonight and I thought maybe we could watch?” He looked up, hope shining in his blue, blue eyes.

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean stood up from the couch, offering his boyfriend a half-smile, “That’s an awesome idea.”

“Really?” Cas didn’t seem convinced as he followed Dean up the stairs, “I mean, I know you have that thing with heights and –“  
“Please shut up.” Dean cut him off as he opened the door to the balcony, “I’ll be fine.”

Cas looked slightly offended but closed his mouth anyway. Dean half-smiled again and pressed a kiss to Cas’s dark hair, “Really, Cas. Don’t worry.” He pulled away and gestured to the roof, “Lead the way.”

The shorter boy needed a boost to actually get on the roof and then he helped Dean climb up after him. They walked around the edge of the roof in silence, save for the soft crunching of bare feet on shingles. When Cas stopped and sat down right above the front porch, so did Dean. He grabbed Cas’s hand and their intertwined fingers sat between them as they gazed up at the stars.

Not for the first time, Dean was thankful Bobby lived fairly far out of town. The sky was almost always clear and perfect for stargazing.

But stargazing could only be interesting for so long and Dean was starting to drift off when Cas poked his shoulder, “Dean!” He whispered, excitement laced through his voice, “Lay down! They’re starting!”

Dean happily obliged, grinning when he caught sight of his boyfriend’s awed smile. He shifted his line of sight to the sky and he was almost certain his expression matched Castiel’s. The lights slowly crept across the sky, crisscrossing paths and blending colors. Purples and greens with touches of blue. They were beautiful.

Suddenly Cas pointed upwards, in the general area of a patch of green shades. “That’s the color of your eyes.”

Dean blinked, “Really?”

Without warning Cas flipped over so he was basically sitting in Dean’s lap, his head blocking the view of the sky, “That’s what they look like to me.”

Before Dean could process a respond to that (Cas had just, by extension, said his eyes were beautiful. That was equally gratifying and terrifying. Who knew what would happen once they crossed into beautiful eye territory?) they were kissing.

Well, maybe kissing wasn’t the right word for it. It was more of “how close can we get before we actually become one person” complete with wandering hands and soft moans. In hindsight, they probably came precariously close to rolling off the roof and in a way Dean was kind of thankful for what happened next.

He ran his fingers through Cas’s soft hair, “Why couldn’t we do this earlier?”

Now it was Cas’s hands running along his sides under his shirt, “Because I wanted to see the auroras.” He pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck, “Besides, Sam sits on that couch.”

Just then the low rumble of an engine cut through the air and a car door opened. A muttered, “What the hell?” floated up to their position above the porch.

Dean practically threw Cas off him, hissing, “Bobby. We gotta hide. Like now.”

The car door slammed. “If you two idjits are getting your freak on up on my roof, I swear you’re going to live there for the next three years!”

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the kind of abrupt ending... I didn't really know how to end it


End file.
